disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Piglet/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Piglet. Films ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *"Whew, yes. Whoops. You see, it's been in the family a long time. It belonged to my grandfather. to sign Oh, that's his name up there. "Trespassers Will." That's short for "Trespassers William"." *"Yes. And Grandma, oh, she called him T.W. That's even shorter." *"I don't mind the leaves that are leaving. It's the leaves that are coming. " *"blown away Well... it isn't... very happy... f-for me." *"That's what I'm asking myself, where? is lifted into the air by a gust of wind W-Whoops! P-P-P-Pooh!" *"Oh, oh, oh... I'm unraveling! Whooops. Ohhh. That was a close one!" *"he sails like a kite on his scarf string; repeated line Oh, dear. Oh, d-d-d-d-dear, dear." *"Oh help, help! Somebody save me!" *"It's me. P-P-Please, may I come in?" *"Yes sir, Owl, it's a very, very blustery day, outside." *"I'll remember this one, too." *"Oh dear, oh dear, dear!" *"Help! P-P-Piglet Me!" *"Oh Owl, I don't mean to c-c-complain, but I'm afraid, I'm scared." *"It's awfully hard to be b-b-b-b-brave when you're such a small animal." *"I beg your pardon, Owl, but I th-th-th-think we coming to a fatterfall... a flutterfall... a very big waterfall!" *"Excuse me, I'm here. What I mean is, here I am." *"Oh, isn't that wonderful. Where is it Eeyore?" *"Oh dear. Mercy me too." *"tears It's the best house in the... whole world." *"No, Pooh. This house belongs to our very dear friend... Owl." *"to walk away Well, I guess I shall live... I suppose I shall live..." *"With you? Oh, thank you, Pooh Bear. Of course I will." *"And Piglet too." *"Yes Pooh, but, but the best party is when it stops." *"There is? Oh I think that I just remembered something that I forgot to do yesterday and can't be able to do tomorrow, so I suppose I really ought to go back and do it now. Ah, good bye Pooh." *Y-yes, but the best part is when it stops. *There is? Oh. I-I have something I forgot to do today, and I shaln't be able to do tomorrow, so I 'spose I have to go back and do it n-now. Good-bye, Pooh. *Oh, Tigger! You sc-c-c-cared me! *It was? Oh. Thank you, Tigger. *Pooh! Haven't you been listening to what Rabbit's been saying? *Aye. falls asleep again Pooh.Pooh awake Pooh! *W-w-what was that, Pooh? *But Pooh, do you know the way? *They have? *Pooh, for a bear of very little brain, you sure are a smart one. *Is it one of the f-f-fiercer animals? *W-What do "jagulars" d-do, Pooh? *I'm looking *down*, P-P-Pooh. *I do, too. *B-B-B-B-But Pooh, isn't this your house? *eagerly Wouldn't I give it, too, from b-b-b-b-b-both of us? *a moment, then lights up Perhaps I could give Eeyore a balloon! *joyfully I have one at home! I'll go and get it r-r-r-r-r-r-right now! away happily *his balloon he plans to give to Eeyore pops Oh, dear. Oh dearie-d-d-dear, dear. What shall I - who shall I...? sadly Well, maybe Eeyore doesn't like balloons so very much. *About as big as m-m-m-me. *Good afternoon, Eeyore. *Tigger's alright. Really. ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *a tree limb, atop his house I'm doing just what Christopher Robin said I should do. I am going to look my fear of heights right in the face and conquer it! branch he's on breaks That is, if it doesn't conquer me first! *Oh. Really? *buterflies start releasing Piglet May we be coming down soon? *Uh, how soon? *Oh Pooh.... *WHAT EVER WILL WE DO?! ''The Tigger Movie'' *...stay safe and sound... ''Piglet's Big Movie'' *being bathed by Kanga Oh my goodness! *That's a wonderful idea Pooh. *Don't worry, Eeyore. I put up a sign so you'll always know where it is. See? *Eeyore's house It's wonderful! linesPooh and Piglet Corner. ''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' ''Winnie The Pooh'' *and ballon are sat on by Tigger I c-c-cant b-b-b-breathe. *They make you feel as small as a mouse. *They clog your pipes. *They won't relax! *on an improvised teeter-totter Pooh, are you sure this is going to work? *Okay, Pooh. I guess you thought this through. *Um, I'm sorry I messed up the plan, Pooh. *No hurry, Pooh. The bees are quite gentle, as long as there's no sudden movement. hits beehive with stick Aah! Oh, oh my! Pooh, are you sure that's a good idea? *Well, you know best, Pooh. continues hitting until the hive falls Ah! Ow! *Okay! *head, amused Oh, Pooh, you went back for the honey, didn't you? But I told you the pot was empty. *under a teacup B-b-b-b-b-b-but-okay. There m-m-m-might be something over by the pack. *I found something! back with a flower Here! *Yeah, I thought so, too. *Longer? Of course. How silly of me. *Oh, yes, it is. Uh, Owl read this to me once and it was certainly the longest thing I'VE ever heard. *Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Kanga and Roo are trapped in a hole and Piglet gets a rope - only to cut it up into six pieces And six! There! Now we can ALL get out! *I cannot. *No. I cannot knot. *Not possible. *Not these pieces! *Why not? *You mean all by myself? Through there? TV Series ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *Oh, Pooh Bear, why did you do it? *If you don't confess soon, you'll have to face the... judge. *Oh, d-d-d-dear! *Sniffling I... I'm disappointed in you, Pooh. *You mean Pooh's innocent? *Bumps into Tigger and Pooh. He is carrying two boxes of ice cream. He sets them down, puts two scoopers in them, and shakes them at Pooh and Tigger] Stick 'em up, outlaws, if you please. I-I've got you covered. *I don't remember a thing; I was young and foolish. I blame society! *the other animals to aid Christopher Robin I'm certain he can reform if given the chance. *Pooh, you saved me. And you got rid of my hiccups! *I couldn't. I had the hiccups. ''The Book of Pooh'' ''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *Laundry day. And there's nothing better than clothes dried in the sun. that a large boulder is blocking his doorway Oh, d-d-dear. Oh d-double dear. Help! *Uh, oh, yes. I'm eating a wonderful lunch. Tell Pooh I have honey. *Not again. *Thank you, Tigger. I-I mean Rabbit. Video Games ''Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure Series'' ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Wh-Wh-What am I to do? I’m all alone. Pooh? Pooh? Where are you? It’s me, Piglet." *"Oh dear! I was j-just… N-Never mind. I’m sorry!" *"Look, Rabbit’s house c-came back! But it looks like Rabbit isn’t home. Pooh’s been calling and calling, but the house says no one’s there." *"Why, Eeyore’s tail is gone! Is that what’s missing?" *"I’m so glad we’re all together again. I didn’t know what to do when I was all alone." *"I hope you find your friends!" *"Ooooh! Oh no, oh no, oh no... I-I-I'm nobody. You needn't pay me any mind!" *"Oh! It's you, Pooh! I'm so relieved... I finally found someone! I got separated from the others. I was so worried, I didn't know what to do." *"Well, no, I'm still thinking. But I found something strange in the bushes. I wouldn't know what to do with it. You can have it." *"Sora, where are you going?" *"Oh, help, help! Somebody save me!" *"Whew! Thank you, Sora. Oh, here comes Pooh Bear." *"Oh, P-Pooh! You remembered my name? You really, truly remembered?" *"Well, I'll help you fix your house, Eeyore." *"Tigger is always bouncing no matter where he is. We used to bounce together, but it seems Pooh's forgotten that, too." *"Oh, please be careful with that." *"This place is dark, and feels like a maze! If I get lost, you'll find me, won't you Sora? I'm counting on you!" *"I promise too!" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Winnie the Pooh Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes